[unreadable] [unreadable] Funds are requested from 2007 through 2012 A) to support publication of the scientific presentations as a Proceeding in the Journal of Electrocardiology from the Conferences on the Computerized Interpretation of the Electrocardiogram and B) to support the conference registration fees and air-travel costs for the finalists of the Young Investigators Session. The support of young investigator is vital for the development of future leaders in this field of research. Advances in Electrocardiology over the past several decades have been rapid enough to justify annual ISCE meetings. The topic area of Computerized Electrocardiology is particularly important with the volume of computer-processed electrocardiograms on the order of 54 million in 1987 in the United States and more than 15,000 devices in the field with analysis capabilities. These numbers have markedly increased. The Electrocardiogram is one of the most frequently used laboratory test in the management of patients. The objective of this conference is to exchange information about automated Electrocardiology advances among basic scientists, clinical researchers, biomedical engineers, epidemiologists, computer scientists and Electrophysiologist. The majority of participants are from academic organizations, with considerable international participation; research scientists and engineers from industry will also be represented. The multi-disciplinary nature of the participants will allow in-depth exploration of scientific/technical issues that are the latest and the future developments such as electrocardiographic mapping and imaging, mechanisms of fibrillation and defibrillation, electrophysiology and imaging in advanced atrial fibrillation ablation, automatic external defibrillators, electrocardiographic evaluation of cardiac channelopthies, implantable antiarrhythmic devices, ischemic monitoring, ECG predictors of morbidity & morality, and QT dispersion. The Electrocardiogram is central to the making the clinical decisions in these current topic areas. Eight sessions are planned over a 4-day period, including a Young Investigators' session. The philosophy of the ISCE conferences, patterned after the Gordon conferences, is to maximize opportunities for discussions consequently each presentation has 15 minutes for the presentation and equal time for the discussion. Formal presentations with considerable time for discussion are held mornings and evenings. Afternoons are available for free discussion in small study groups or workshops and for poster sessions. The scientific areas addressed ideally match the interests of the Clinical Electrocardiologist, Electrophysiologist and Bioengineer readership of the Journal of Electrocardiology. Consequently with these publications, these new and cutting edge presentations are promulgated throughout the world. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]